The Fox And His Daughter
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When a young girl was knocked out near Konoha, Naruto spotted her and took her to Konoha hospital to get her checked. While she was checked, he learned the girl had amnesia and didn't know her name or where she came from. So Naruto decideds to take her in as his own daughter, and named her Rias Uzumaki. Will love bloom between the father and daughter? Main NaruXRias. NaruXHarem


**A/N I do not own Naruto or HighSchool DxD**

**Pairings: NarutoXRias**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Rias yelled out in pain as she was hit backwards by Raynare.<p>

"Buchou!" Issei, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba, yelled out as they ran towards her but was stopped by Raynare.

Raynare glared at Rias's peerage before she spoke.

"I wouldn't go near her if I were you, remember I have the ability to send people from their current postition?" Raynare asked them as she looked at them.

Everyone was stuck between listening to Raynare, or worrying about Rias.

Rias coughed out some blood that fell to the ground.

"Buchou!" Everyone once again yelled out in worry.

"I'm *cough* fine! *cough*" Rias said as she coughed out blood.

Akeno ran towards her friend.

"Buchou! You need to heal so that way we can keeping fighting for Asia-san sake!" Akeno said worriedly.

When Rias was about to respond, she couldn't find her voice and it started to freak her out.

'Whats going on? Why can't I speak?!' Rias thought as she looked at herself.

Raynare let out a laugh as the member of Rias peerage looked over to her.

"It looks like little Rias Gremory can't find her voice. Then you wouldn't mind me sending you peerage to their death" Raynare said before her hand started to glow.

Rias's eyes went wide as she was able to hear, but still couldn't speak as she got on to her feet and ran towards the remains of her peerage and pushed them out of the way.

Everyone was watching in shock.

"BUCHOU!" Everyone yelled out as they tried to reach for her.

Rias just smiled at her peerage, before she closed her eyes.

'I love all of you. I will always be in your hearts and watch over you as you get stronger. Please grow stonger, for my sake' Rias said as tears rolled down her cheeks before she felt a flash right before her and disappered.

* * *

><p>A young boy with spiky long hair sighed as he walked out of the hospital, he was glad to know Sasuke was alright, but what hurt him the most, is that Sakura cried for Sasuke since he was now aweak after the deep sleep he was put in by Itachi. If Sakura was happy, then he was happy.<p>

'...I just need to get my head cleared off' Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards the gate.

As Naruto got towards the gate, he saw a woman with crimson red hair and who appered to be injured, was passed just outside of Konoha.

'Who is that?' Naruto thought to himself before he ran over towads the young woman and flipped her so he could she her face, and blushed at the sight of her 'Shes beautiful...but I need to take her to Granny Tsunade after shes gotten herself up. So, I'm going to take her to my house for the time being' Naruto thought before he put the crimson girl on his back and went towards his house.

* * *

><p>"Mmm..." The girl managed to get out as she opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings.<p>

'Am I...dead? No. This isn't Heaven or Hell. Is this...a persons home? If so, then where am I?' The girl thought to herself as she looked around.

While she looked around, a boy who seems to be 13, looked at her with a grin.

"Finally awake, huh? How are you felling?" Naruto asked her.

"Who...are you?" The girl asked him as she was trying to get her thoughts together.

"Oh, right. I haven't introduced myself right. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?" Naruto asked her.

The girl tried to figure out her name, but came with no success.

"I...I'm sorry, I don't know my name" The girl said as she looked down.

Naruto frowned hearing this, before he heard a phone go off.

"Yo" Naruto said as he answered it.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! SASUKE-KUN IS ACTING STRANGE AND IT'S WORRYING ME!" A freaked out Sakura yelled.

Naruto covered his left ear to make sure it wouldn't bleed to death.

"Alright, alight. I'm coming down now" Naruto told her trying to calm her and hang up and looked at the girl "Come with me. Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you"

The girl seemed troubled a bit, but nodded her head and walked beside Naruto and the two went to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was looking out the window, while Sakura was trying to get him to eat.<p>

"S-Sasuke-kun, you must be hungry. Here, try some apples I made" Sakura said as she handed them to him.

Sasuke looked over towards her, then the apples, and threw the plate across the room samshing every piece of apple in half.

Tears were now forming in Sakura's face, until she heard a knock and Naruto came walking in with a girl behind him.

"Alright, I'm here. What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked her.

When he heard his voice, Sakura turned and glared at Naruto.

Naruto blinked at his friend.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke got to his feet, and just continued to glare at Naruto before he spoke.

"You, me. Fight. Now" Sasuke ordered before he disappered to the hospital roof.

Naruto sighed at his friends actions, but he turned towards Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura? Could you take this girl here and get her checked out by Granny Tsunade while I handle with the bastard?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura blinked at him before she saw a tiny girl with crimsion who seemed to be 9, was behind Naruto and was shaking lightly at the sight of her.

Sakura smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure, I'll take her" Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto smiled at her before he looked at the shaking girl and bent down to her hight and pated her on the head.

"Don't worry, Sakura isn't going to hurt you. Shes just going to take you to see some one and I'll be there soon, don't worry" Naruto said as he kissed the girl on the forehead.

The girl blushed but nodded her head, not wanting to worry Naruto anymore.

Sakura had a hand out towards her.

"Come on, sweeite. I promsie where I'm about to take you won't hurt you" Sakura said with a smile.

The girl smiled and went over towards Sakura and holded her hand as the two walked off.

Naruto smiled at the two before his face harden and disappered to Sasuke.

* * *

><p>As Naruto appered on the roof, he glared towards Sasuke who was looking right at him.<p>

"What? It looks like you have something to say" Sasuke said towards him.

"...Wheres your headband?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Whats the point on wearing it? You won't be able to put a single scratch on it!" Sasuke said as he pointed to his head.

Naruto's eyes turned red.

"That's not the point! The headband marks you as equals! That's why you should be wearing it!" Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke ignored his comment, and got into his fighting sence.

"Enough talk, let's fight" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed hevaly before he got into his fighting sence.

The two took a long moment of silence, before they ran at each other to begin their fight.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Sasuke was the one who lose while Naruto won and went backdown to the hopital rooms since Sasuke got mad and ran off.<p>

When Naruto got towards Sakura and his godmother, Tsunade, he didn't see the girl with them and ran towards them.

"Hey, Sakura! Granny! How are things coming?" Naruto asked them.

The two women looked at each other before Tsunade sighed.

"The girl apperentaly has amnesia and can't seem to remember who she is or where she came from, poor girl having to go through that..." Tsunade said sadly as she looked at the crimsion red head that was sitting up on the hospital bed.

"Well could you at least get here to say anything? Like a hint maybe?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head.

"No. She wouldn't talk to either of us. She said she would only talk to you and only you" Tsunade said as she pointed at Naruto.

Naruto raised a brow before he looked at the girl in the hospital room.

"Lady Tsunade, shouldn't we take to the orphanage? I mean she doesn't know where she came from or why shes here" Sakura said.

Tsunade thought about it for a moment.

"...That seems to be the right ch-" Tsunade started.

"I'll take her in" Naruto said as he cutted off.

The girls looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Are you sure, Naruto? Please tell me you know how to handle a child other then yourself?" Tsunade asked her.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, i know how to. I've seen other parents on how to take care of their child. Besides, I already came up with a name for here" Naruto said as he smiled at the pick.

The girls rasied an eye brow.

"Really? Whats her name then?" Sakura asked her team mate.

Naruto turned towards them and grinned.

"...Rias...Uzumaki" Naruto annouced still grinning.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
